Star Returns
by LuffyMarra
Summary: A new threat appears, what connection does it have with Eriol, Yue and Kero, who is this new allay?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of cardcaptors, but Star is my creation.

Author Notes: This is my first go at doing something like this so go easy on me. Also I'm the only one checking my grammar right now, so please excuse any mistakes that I overlooked.

Star Returns

By LuffyMarra

Just before dark, in the middle of a park stood a very strange group of people though no one saw them. A twelve year old girl with brown hair and bright green eyes stood in a dark blue outfit, holding a wand with a star at the top. Just a little behind her, stood a lion with gold wings and a jeweled helmet, and a man with long white hair and wings on his back. To her left stood a young man with glasses, oriental style robes and a staff twice as tall as him. Next to him stood a black leopard with butterfly wings, and a long red headed girl who as had butterfly wings. To the girl's right, stood a brown haired boy in green robes and with a sword in his hand, at the moment he was trying to convince a black haired girl with a camera to get into the safety of the trees.

"Mistress Sakura, are you sure this is the correct place?" asked Yue, as he looked around the park. Sakura slowly nodded her head, and continued her own scan while clutching her staff close to her chest.

Over the last week, everyone had felt great surges of magical power all over the city. Before now the surges had been brief and untraceable, but tonight they had felt it appear above the park and start to grow in strength.

"Look, there's a portal opening above us," shouted Lee. Everyone looked up to see a glowing hole appear in the sky, and slowly a figure began to appear. Yue, Kerberos and Eriol faces started to share looks of disbelief and horror as the figure of a man became visible.

The man was tall, wearing ancient Chinese robes, with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. Sakura looked at him and for a moment couldn't help but think that he was quiet handsome. But that image was shattered the next minute as he looked down at them and an evil looking smirk crossed his face. Watching as the man seem the disappear, Yue remembered the attack that would follow and rushed to protect his mistress, but everyone soon found themselves thrown to the ground and away from Sakura by several very powerful explosions. Coughing Sakura looked up through the dust to see the evil man floating just in front of her. With a mocking laugh, he sent several blast of energy at her. Sakura's screams were nearly drowned out by the others calling her name.

The man's laughter was cut off, as balls of energy like shooting stars, blasted through the dust and started to hit him. "You brat!" shouted the man, as he dodged the rest of the attack.

"Ah, did I hurt the stupid little bastard?" answered a mocking voice. As the dust cleared everyone was surprised to see a young winged woman standing in front of Sakura. She was tall, ankle length silver hair blended into her silver feathered wings. She wore clothing similar to Yue's, only they were dark blue lined with gold. Her golden-brown eyes were narrowed into a glare directed at the man in front of her.

With a cry of rage, the man threw himself at the woman, she responded by spreading her wings and meeting him halfway. They began to trade blows back and forth, the people on the ground all but forgot. They could do nothing but watch the battle play out above them. For with each blow the man and woman rose higher and higher into the sky, until finally dodging an attack from the man, she threw him back to the ground with another shooting star attack. Landing quickly, the woman placed herself between the man and the group of watchers behind her, her wings spread like a shield.

"I'll be back, brat. Don't think you've beaten me yet," said the man, as he struggled up off the ground and holding the wound in his side disappeared into the shadows. For several tense minutes the woman continue to scan the shadows, before with a sigh she began to relax, finally convinced that the man was gone for the moment.

"Star?" Everyone but Kerberos and Eriol turned to look at Yue in surprise, not sure whether to be more shocked at the fact the he might know the woman or the fact that he had a look of disbelieving hope on his face. Folding her wings to her back, the woman slowly turned, her golden-brown eyes scanning the group seeming to notice them for the very first time. The woman locked eyes with Yue, and for a moment just stared blankly at him. Then slowly a smile appeared on her face as her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Onee-chan," she said, before her eyes drifted closed and she began to collapse backwards, her wings disappearing as she went. With a cry, Yue rushed forward just managing to catch her before her head hit the ground. Holding her close, Yue gently called her name, while Kerberos, who had only been a step behind him, gently nuzzle her face, both trying to awaken her.

"It's alright, she's just used up all her power," said Eriol, as he came up and placed a gentle hand on Star's forehead. "You should take her to Sakura's to rest. We'll join you there shortly." Yue and Kerberos both looked up at Sakura, who nodded that it was ok with her. Taking to the sky, they quickly disappeared from sight, which cause everyone else to turn to Eriol.

"Eriol, who exactly is she?" asked Sakura.

"She was……she is my daughter."

To be continued………….


End file.
